


I'm bored lets flirt

by MrsGeeWay92



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: AU Highschool, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 16:18:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsGeeWay92/pseuds/MrsGeeWay92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank and Gerard gets bored in class and text each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm bored lets flirt

**Author's Note:**

> okay I was in class and I was bored so I wrote this, basically its Gerard and Frank sms'ing each other. enjoy!

Frank:you're bored?  
Gee: Yeah.

Frank: I can see that!  
Gee: you Love me dont you?

Frank:of course you know I do baby!  
Gee: Good! I love you too baby!

Frank:Mmmm...  
Gee: what?

Frank: Thinking of you.  
Gee: Oh?

Frank: How beautiful you look today, and how gorgeous you are.  
Gee: aww... Thanx baby.

Frank: you actually enjoy this class?  
Gee: no, do you?

Frank:(sarcastic) Yeah, its fascinating!  
Gee: Only you can feel this way about class.

Frank: Makes me see the world is not all that bad.  
Gee: I guess.

Frank: baby?  
Gee: yeah?

Frank: I miss you.  
Gee: you're sitting right behind me!

Frank: Yeah, I know but I want to kiss you and...  
Gee: and?

Frank: blow you.  
Gee:(groans) Aww...

Frank: and...  
Gee:?

Frank: Make sweet and passionate love to you!  
Gee: OMG! I need you Baby!

Frank: o, Yeah? how long is class?  
Gee: 40 minutes.

Frank: Fuck!  
Gee: Frankie?

Frank: yeah.  
Gee: I need your lips on mine.

Frank: Patience my child!  
Gee: Patience is not my virtue!

Frank: hush, darling you are such a drama queen!  
Gee: only for you baby, only for you.

Frank: Gee?  
Gee: Yeah?

Frank:Know what I wanna make you do?  
Gee: What baby?

Frank: I wanna make you cum screaming my name!  
Gee felt his cock twitch  
Gee: O yeah.. um... thats sounds wonderful.!

Frank: Not as wonderful as the noises you will make after I am done with you!  
Gee: Gosh Frankie you have a dirty mind!

Frank: not as dirty as the words that will come out of my mouth as I fuck you against the bathroom wall!  
Gee: Lets get out of here!

Frank: O yeah!.

they wanted to ask permission to leave the room and go to the bathroom when the bell rang signalling the end of class so they ran straight to the bathroom....


End file.
